


Your Two Lips and My Two Lips

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: "Derek might be two years older and a whole lot buffer than he is, but if he’s purposefully killing Stiles’ roses for the fun of it he’s actually going to murder the fucker."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aayyy, another Sterek Week Entry! Isn't this exciting? 
> 
> This is written for the Myth and Legends trope, and it's loosely based on Hades/Persephone. I say loosely because it has little to do with that, but it sort of does so ssssssh
> 
>  **EDIT:** HI SO DUE TO A GLITCH MY PREVIOUS TWO STEREK WEEK FICLETS DIDN'T POP UP IN THE TAGS, SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT? THANK YOU!

“Ow, _shit_ ,” Stiles mutters as he brings his finger up to his mouth. He almost gags as the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth, but he keeps sucking on it - fucking roses and their thorns. They’re probably his least favorite flowers to grow.

“Roses again?” his dad yells from inside. Stiles hums something affirmative back. It’s not like he’s _that_ predictable, but roses are the bane of his existence. Every time he complains to his dad about them he just smiles and says he’s just like his mom.

“They keep freaking dying even though it’s spring!”

His dad walks out with a Band-Aid and wraps it around his finger. “You know, back in my days we called this pigtail pulling.”

“Pigtail- You think _Derek_ has something to do with this?” Oh my god, Stiles is going to kill him. Derek might be two years older and a whole lot buffer than he is, but if he’s purposefully killing Stiles’ roses for the fun of it he’s actually going to murder the fucker.

“I thought you didn’t like Derek.”

Stiles scrunches up his face because he _doesn’t_. He’s known Derek since he was like, five, but Derek’s always found a way to get under Stiles’ skin. They even met because Derek was killing some white carnations, touching them just to see their petals wilt. He does _not_ like Derek. “I don’t.”

His dad raises his eyebrows. “Then why did you assume I was talking about Derek when I said ‘pigtail pulling’.”

That - Stiles doesn’t have a good response to that, actually. Damn his dad for ever becoming Sheriff and seeing more than he _should_. He narrows his eyes. “You sure you’re not a werewolf or something?”

His dad smiles. “Nice deflection.”

“Why can’t you be like a normal dad and turns a blind eye to your teenage son’s escapades,” he whines as he moves on to his peonies. At least they’re blooming like they should. Maybe Derek _does_ have something to do with the roses, goddammit.

He toes off his boots as he walks into the house to avoid trailing dirt. All his clothes are already ruined, but his dad would like it if he didn’t make the carpet dirtier than it already is.

“Stiles, you and Derek have been dancing around each other almost as long you’ve known each other.”

Stiles snorts as he washes the dirt off his hands. The Hales might be Supes too, but it never hurts to look presentable. “We don’t even _like_ each other.”

His dad hands him a towel when he turns the faucet off and he gives him a grateful smile. His dad can be an asshole sometimes - like right now, because really, _Derek_ \- but he’s generally a nice person. When he’s not bugging Stiles about his non-existent love life.

“He once gave you a bouquet of pansies, sunflowers and _red tulips_ , Stiles. You know what that means,” Dad says, looking at Stiles with a stern twist to his mouth. Stiles blushes. He remembers that _vividly_. But that happened - what - five years ago now? Stiles is seventeen now, maybe something’s changed.

“They were dead,” he mutters, hanging the towel back on the rack and walking towards the door. He’s not above running away from conversations he doesn’t want to have yet. Also, he should ask Derek to stop if he’s really the one doing this.

“You know Derek sometimes slips if he’s nervous.”

“Oh my god, I’m so not getting into this,” he murmurs. “I’m going to Derek’s house and politely ask him to stop killing my flowers.”

The last thing he sees before he runs out the house is his dad’s smirk - which, that can’t be good. His dad’s smirk is never a good sign, oh god.

“Use protection!” his dad shouts from inside and Stiles feels himself flushing deep red.

“I can’t hear you!”

-

The Hales live deep into the preserve, even though they’re the most prominent authority figures in Beacon Hills. Stiles thought it was weird until he found out everyone but Derek and Cora were werewolves and well, then things made a little more sense.

Like how Laura’s always on the porch, waiting for him, when Stiles drives up the road to their house.

“Stiles!” she yells as he steps out of his Jeep, pulling him into a suffocating hug. “We haven’t seen you in ages!”

He paws at Laura’s arms because she’s strong and he can’t _breathe_. “Laura - _air_.”

“Oh, sorry, man,” she says, letting him go. Stiles takes a few gulps of the sweet, sweet oxygen. “Seriously though, where have you been all this time?”

“I was, uh-” Stiles stops because shit, he can’t lie to a werewolf. “Y’know, it’s spring and all. A descendent of Persephone is kind of busy this time of year.”

Laura’s smirk tells him that didn’t work. Shit. “Of course. So why are you here now?”

And isn’t that the question of the century? He may or may not have been avoiding coming to the Hale House because of the thing between Derek and him and all of the Hales probably know it. Freaking werewolves.

“Uh, I need to talk to Derek?”

Laura waggles her eyebrows. “I’m sure you do.”

Stiles feels his cheeks heat up. God, it’s like everyone thinks they’re going to get together. They’re _not_. Stiles doesn’t even like Derek.

“Laura,” he says, voice low. “He’s killing my flowers.”

Instead of the anticipated sympathy - or even _pity_ \- Laura breaks into a huge grin. It almost looks like her face is going to split apart. “Is he really? Oh my god, Mom is going to want to hear this.”

And then she’s already taking off towards the Hale House - which, _rude_ , but Stiles needs her to tell him where Derek is. He’s learned the hard way that it’s impossible to find Derek if he doesn’t want to be found.

“Laura, wait!” he yells. “Where’s Derek?”

“Moping around in the forest.”

“Thanks!”

-

Stiles finds Derek after some pretty nifty manipulating of flowers, if he does say so himself. Meaning, he asked some ivy to trap Derek and well, here they are: Stiles laughing himself to death and Derek dangling upside down, hands trapped by his sides.

Derek scowls. “Stiles, let me go.”

Stiles tries to stop laughing, he really does, but with Derek’s hair hanging away from his face he just looks ridiculous and Stiles - he _can’t_.

“Only-” He takes a deep breath. “Only if you promise to stop killing my roses.”

The tips of Derek’s ears flush red and he starts struggling again. Stiles snaps his fingers and the ivy closes tighter around him until Derek’s forced to look at him. Instead, he stares at a spot over Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles smirks. Coward.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t doing it _intentionally_.”

Which, that’s totally bullshit. Sure, Derek slips up sometimes - so does Stiles - but not at _this_ big a scale. He’s seen Derek accidentally make fruits ferment and flowers shrivel, and Stiles is known to occasionally grow flowers that represent his feelings, but never like this. He raises his eyebrows. “Oh, so you were subconsciously murdering my flowers from a distance?”

“Not flowers,” Derek mutters. “ _Roses_. I wanted to give them to you.”

“But roses are-” _declarations of romantic love_. Stiles can’t bring himself to finish it because oh my god. Oh _my god_. He’s sure he’s stopped breathing.

“Can you let me down now? _Please_?” Derek says, voice small and vulnerable and Stiles is tempted to hug him forever and wrap him in a blanket. He snaps his fingers again. Derek drops to the ground - gracefully, because even though Derek isn’t a werewolf, he grew up with them - and Stiles can’t even _think_ right now.

“Uh, sorry,” he says as he watches Derek rub his wrists. He breathes in, then out again, and concentrates on letting the right flower bloom. “Here you go.”

He hands it to Derek, heart pounding in his chest. The yellow petals look tiny in Derek’s large hands, and they’re not wilting for once. Instead, Derek’s staring at the flower, mouth open and eyes wide.

“You just gave me a yellow tulip,” Derek says, and Stiles blushes when he hears how breathless Derek sounds. The urge to scratch at the back of his neck is overwhelming, and instead he rubs his hands together and tries not to die. Derek takes a step forward, flower still cradled in his hand like it’s the most important thing in the world.

“Well, I mean, if you don’t want it I can take it back and plant it somewhere safe, I just-”

And then Derek’s kissing him, pressed up against him and licking over his bottom lip before biting on it. He swallows the little gasp Stiles makes, tentatively brushing their tongues together. Stiles’ hands scramble for purchase on Derek’s shoulder, before brushing up to the nape of Derek’s neck, where his hair curls slightly at the end. Derek makes a little appreciative noise when Stiles tugs on it and he pushes them closer together, until there’s no room left.

“You gave me a _yellow tulip_ ,” Derek says, voice low when he pulls back and Stiles blushes. Derek’s looking at him with blown pupils, like he wants Stiles. Like he can’t believe this is happening.

“To be fair, you gave me a bouquet of pansies, sunflowers and _red tulips_. Wilted ones, might I add.”

Derek flushes. “You know I slip up when I get nervous.”

“I know,” Stiles says and then he kisses Derek again.

(And if he and Derek exchange yellow tulips when they get married seven years later, well, that’s no one’s business but theirs.)

**Author's Note:**

> **Flower meanings:**
> 
>   * Roses - Passionate love
>   * Pansies - Loving thoughts
>   * Sunflowers - Adoration
>   * Red tulips - Declaration of love
>   * Yellow tulips - Hopelessly in love
> 

> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this lil ficlet!!! Lemme know what you thought?
> 
>  
> 
> [Yo if you follow me on Tumblr before the 28th you can celebrate my birthday with me!!!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
